Desert Love is Different
by anima-at-heart89
Summary: Trapped by a rainstorm, Kankuro finds himself face to face with Sakon, the man he was sure he had previously slaughtered. Will the rain let up, or will he let his strong curiosity get the best of him? Graphic, Blood, violence, Yaoi, KankuroxSakon,
1. Chapter 1

The air around was cold and damp, something Kankuro wasn't used to. The Hot dry desert was his home and he liked it there. Rain clouds gathered over head semi hidden by the trees that formed a tunnel of foliage closing him in. He took a deep breath feeling choked by the closed vegetation. The desert, his desert was wide and open with sand for meters and meters in every direction. Tiny droplets of rain began to fall and quickly doubled in size as they continued to fall growing more numerous every second. "Damn it!" Kankuro yelled looking around for shelter and shielding his scrolls with his body. He found a hollow in a tree and crawled in out of the cold rain. He was soaked to the skin and freezing. "Damn forest… this is worse than a sand storm" He said in a low undertone. Usually His puppet Sunshouo would act as shelter, but puppets didn't do well in water.

Kankuro checked the scrolls hoping beyond hope they didn't get wet. He sighed in relief finding them dry then leaned against the wall of the hollow and closed his eyes breathing deep. He was cold, wet and hungry. The only thing he wanted to do was end this mission and return to the nice warm desert. The rain continued into the night. "Does this place ever stop raining?" He asked himself finding the sounds of the raindrops hitting the ground were disturbing his forced sleep. He opened his eyes to see someone entering the hollow. The figure clawed at the ground unable to enter fast enough and crashed right into him. It was dark and Kankuro felt around for a kunai, lashing out at the intruder. He felt warm blood splatter onto his face and knew he had hit his target. "Stop!" I mean no harm." The figure said still covering his face. Blood streamed from the fresh cuts on his wrists and hands.

The guy's voice was unbearably familiar. Kankuro lowered his kunai. "Who are you" he asked softly. "My name is Sakon" The figure said softly. "Sakon!" Kankuro exclaimed. "No it's not possible… I killed you" He continued raising his kunai again. "No you only killed Ukon… my twin" Sakon said trying to stop the blood streaming from his wrists Kankuro had slashed. "Then I should finish the job" Kankuro said grabbing Sakon by the hair and raising the kunai to his throat. The boy went limp in his grasp. Even though it was dark, somehow Kankuro could see Sakon's face. He was pale and his eyes sparkled with the formation of tears. Just then an unusual feeling came over him and he felt the urge to press his painted lips to Sakon's. Kankuro took a deep breath. "This is a guy!" He told himself. "I like girls" He continued. Sakon slightly parted his lips deepening Kankuro's urge.

Sakon let out a weak little moan of pain and closed his eyes. Kankuro's cock hardened and his stomach fluttered. He slowly leaned in and slipped his tongue between Sakon's parted lips kissing him deep. Sakon tightened his limp body and slid his arms around Kankuro's waist. The two made out hard, their tongues slid together causing saliva to stream from the corners of their mouths. Sakon slid his hand under Kankuro's hood and up the back of his neck trying to find a way to get his clothes off. Kankuro lied back pulling the smaller boy on top of him, running his fingers through Sakon's hair. He thrusted his hips up pressing hard against his partners stiff erection. Sakon found an opening to Kankuro's clothes and stripped him quickly. He then laid still letting Kankuro strip him. Sakon lowered his head with submission.

Kankuro smirked and bound Sakon's hands with his chakra strings holding them high over his head causing his torso to stretch. He admired Sakon's now helpless body, tracing the light outline of muscles with his eyes. Kankuro smirked again. Sakon parted his legs sliding his left over Kankuro's shoulder and looking up at his confused seme. "First time?" He asked with a small smile. Kankuro nodded. "Give me your hand" Sakon said softly. Kankuro released his chakra grip. Sakon took Kankuro's wrist and erotically sucked three fingers. "Go slow" He said leaning his head back. Kankuro slid in one finger and gave Sakon a moment to adjust then slid in the second. "Go" Sakon said in a breathy whisper. Kankuro closed his eye and pushed into the smaller boy slowly listening to his soft cries of pain. "Kankuro… your far bigger then my brother" Sakon breathed holding back tears.

When he was in as far as possible, Kankuro kept still letting his uke stretch. Sakon wrapped his arms around the puppeteer's neck and whispered "Thrust" before pulling him into a wet kiss. "What am I doing?" Kankuro thought to himself as he slammed into the beautiful pale boy beneath him. He then opened eyes he swore he hadn't closed and studied the tight muscular body he was fucking. Sakon watched him with lust filled eyes and tightened his grip around the puppet master's neck. Sakon took Kankuro's hand and slid it down his chest before closing Kankuro's fingers around his stiff erection. "Touch me" Sakon said showing the puppet master the correct rhythm. Kankuro continued pumping Sakon's length when he took his hand away. He lowered his head and watched his cock devastate the once tight hole. It was stretched so far he couldn't imagine the pain and slowed his pace a bit. "No harder" Sakon pleaded.

Closing his eyes again, Kankuro obliged and slammed with all his weight. Sakon moaned and screamed his name. Kankuro closed his eyes tighter and grabbed a fist full of Sakon's hair pulling hard. Sakon came hard coating them both with his warm sticky semen and screaming Kankuro's name at the top of his lungs followed by equally loud moans. Kankuro came seconds later exploding into the stretched hole. He collapsed onto Sakon's chest. The smaller boy grimaced at his weight. "You're the same size as me why are you so heavy" Sakon asked softly. "Eighty-eight kilograms of pure muscle." Kankuro answered proudly. "You're not that built" Sakon argued. "I'm taller then you" Kankuro said slowly closing his hand around Sakon's throat. The smaller boy flinched at the feeling. "That was the best I've ever had from a first timer." He said pulling at Kankuro's wrist. "You weren't a virgin were you?" He asked. Kankuro smiled. "I've had more women then you can imagine." He said with a cocky smirk.

Sakon smiled. "I know you'll want me again" He said sliding his hand down Kankuro's back and caressing his bottom. Kankuro lowered his head to watch as he pulled out. His enormous length slid out slowly. Semen spilled out of the stretched hole and pooled on the ground. Kankuro smiled slight while he watched it flow from Sakon's body. "Not if I kill you" Kankuro said looking up at the pale shinobi pinned to the ground beneath his weight. Sakon began to struggle. "No please… I thought you had feelings for me… like I do for you" He pleaded. "Like I said… I like women" Kankuro whispered feeling around for his kunai. Sakon felt himself become blinded by tears. With kunai in hand, Kankuro flipped Sakon over and kissed his left shoulder blade. Sakon was trembling with fear. He cried into the ground shielding his face with his arms. With the sharp point of the knife, Kankuro carved a "ka" (カ) into the silky flesh he had just kissed.

Kankuro held Sakon down while he dug into his silky pale flesh. The smaller boy screamed with pain and sobbed into his arms crossed beneath his face. Kankuro whipped the blood away with Sakon's shirt and admired his work. "Ka for Kankuro" He whispered slamming the kunai into the ground centimeters from Sakon's face then running his fingers through the terrified boy's hair. "Aah Sakon your right… I do want you again. You'll be my new little toy."Kankuro said caressing Sakon's fleshy bottom. The rain had stopped falling and the air smelled fresh and damp. "Get dressed were going home." Kankuro said reaching over Sakon's still trembling body for his clothes. "You'll love the desert" He continued pulling on his hood. Sakon swallowed hard and sighed with relief. "Sex slave is better than death" He thought pulling on his blood smeared shirt. "Besides… Kankuro is an amazing fuck" he continued thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

The damp air of the forest dried quickly as the terrain morphed into desert. The sun was hot and the sand felt uneven under foot. It was a three day journey to Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand. Kankuro looked around and sighed with relief that he was finally back in the comfort of the sand. Sakon followed close behind tired and thirsty with his own blood staining his shirt. The か on his shoulder ached and burned when sweat rolled over it. The multiple slashes on his wrists began to bleed again. Sakon held them close to his body trying desperately to stop the blood. Kankuro moved quickly gliding over the familiar sand with eais. Sakon longed for the presence of his past twin. He began to feel faint and dropped to his knees. Kankuro turned quickly and glared at the fallen boy. Sakon looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "They won't stop bleeding" He said holding his arms out. "Keep up or I'll leave you out here." Kankuro said turning to leave. Sakon struggled to his feet and stumbled along after his seme.

Midday brought the suns worst furry. The heat was intense, even the wind was hot. The sand that snuck into Sakon's shoes burned like hot coals and rubbed blisters onto the souls of his feet. He was ready for another breakdown. Kankuro continued like there was no intense heat or rough sand at all. He closed his eyes only a few times against the grains of sand carried by the strong wind. Sakon struggled after him trying desperately to hold in gasping sobs. He tripped on a rock and plummeted to the ground. The sand seared his hands as he grasped handfuls of it to break his fall. Sakon lost all discretion and began to cry. Kankuro turned and glared at him again. "Kill me! Just kill me… let me be with my brother. I can't take this" Sakon pleaded as tears streamed down his cheeks and came to rest in the dry sand. Kankuro just watched him cry for a moment not sure what to do. Part of him was extremely annoyed yet another part of him almost felt sorry for the smaller boy.

With a sigh, Kankuro knelt down in front of the crying sound ninja. "Just get on my back, I'll carry you." Kankuro said in an indifferent voice. Sakon looked up at him with teary eyes before pulling himself off the scorching sand and stumbling onto Kankuro's back. He stood and continued on at a faster pace now that he didn't have to wait for the smaller boy. It was uncomfortable being pressed so tight against the scrolls on Kankuro's back, but it was better than walking. Every muscle of Sakon's body throbbed. His lips were dry and his stomach longed for food, and it was still a long way to Sunagakure. He could feel the dry bloody scabs on his wrists and the sting of the か on his shoulder. The only thing that countered all this was the sound of Kankuro's heart beat. It was soft and relaxing.

The wind picked up and Kankuro stopped for a moment to look around before he swore softly to himself. "Sand storm" He said with a sigh. Sakon began to feel uneasy and even scared. Kankuro somewhat dropped Sakon onto the sand then slid the bottom scroll off his back. Sakon was frightened having lost his brother the last time he encountered one of Kankuro's puppets. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked looking up at the sand ninja. Kankuro shot him an annoyed glare then turned back to the scroll rolling it out on the sand. It had a series of kanji山椒魚that Sakon couldn't read in large print at the top. "Sunshouo" Kankuro announced and a large puppet Sakon had never seen before emerged from the kanji. Sakon still sat where he had been dropped staring up at the massive puppet with frightened eyes. Kankuro aggressively grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him up. Sakon closed his eyes until he felt himself fall to the sand again.

Sakon opened his eyes slowly to semi darkness. Kankuro sat opposite him leaning against the wall of whatever they were in. "What happened? Where are we?" Sakon asked almost afraid of the answers. "Inside Sunshouo he can act as a burier." Kankuro explained. Sakon looked around. It was very small there was only enough room for them and maybe one other person. It felt nice to be wholly shielded from the harsh sun and Sakon leaned back against the wall. Kankuro pulled off his hood and ran his fingers through his hair. Sakon watched small droplets of sweat streak down Kankuro's temples and disappear under his jaw. He pulled his knees up and hugged then to his body feeling his member harden from watching the sand ninja.

The day began to end and it seemed that as soon as the sun sunk into the earth the temperature dropped drastically. Sakon awoke shivering. He couldn't see anything but a dark silhouette and clumsily felt around in the dark for Kankuro. He tried to lay with him for warmth, but received a brutal kick to the ribs. "Get off me before I make you sleep outside." Kankuro exclaimed in a sleepy voice. Sakon whimpered with pain and crawled away holding his side. It was now too painful to sleep. He lay awkwardly in a closed position still holding his latest injury. _"Why? Of all the trees in the forest, why that one? Why him?" _Sakon asked himself trying to hold in soft whimpers. He shifted a little pressing on his bruised side a little too hard. A soft whimper passed his lips and he cringed taking a deep breath and holding it waiting for another kick. It was silent and Sakon exhaled hard not able to hold the breath a second longer. Tears stung his eyes and all his injuries throbbed in unison all of them inflicted by Kankuro.

It was silent for a while all except for a few soft whimpers. Kankuro shifted his weight to kick the smaller boy again but stopped. "Sakon?" He asked into the dark. He could see the silhouette of the smaller boy as he lifted his head off the sand. "Are you okay?" Kankuro asked. Sakon didn't answer he just moved a little and laid his head back down. "I-I'm sorry… come here… come lay with me." He continued. Sakon hesitated then picked himself up and crawled clumsily over to kankuro. He dropped down at his side like a wounded animal looking for a place to die. Kankuro pulled the ice cold body toward him and rolled onto his side facing the smaller boy. He pulled Sakon's hand off his side and lifted the sound ninja's shirt. Sakon squeaked with pain at the feeling of Kankuro's half gloved hand grazing the swollen bruise. "Did I break anything?" Kankuro whispered still caressing the injury. Sakon whimpered a soft "no".

The heat from Kankuro's body flowed into Sakon. After all this was all he wanted in the first place. Kankuro pulled the smaller boy on top of him fully wrapping his arms around his damaged form. Sakon's eyes widened at the feeling of his neck being nuzzled. Kankuro was actually showing him a bit of affection. He felt warm fingers slide into his silvery-blue hair lifting it off his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He felt himself being pulled closer until his lips came to rest pressed tight to Kankuro's. Warm tears still streamed down his face onto Kankuro's. An extremely soft "Don't cry" passed the sand ninja's lips. He slid his arms around his frail uke's waist. Sakon cried out in pain when Kankuro grazed his bruise again. He was silenced with a deep kiss. Warm hands searched for a way into his clothes and pulled his shirt up over his head. The cold air whispered over his suddenly exposed body and he shivered feeling goose bumps cover his arms.

In only a second, Sakon was rolled onto his back and his bottoms were viciously pulled off. Kankuro pushed himself onto his knees and pulled off his own clothes. Sakon also rose to his knees. He pushed kankuro back in a sitting position and slid his fragile body into his seme's lap. Kankuro grabbed Sakon by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together. Sakon opened his mouth and moaned at the feeling of Kankuro's tongue sliding against his. Kankuro began kissing Sakon's neck forcing his fingers into the smaller boy's mouth for a few moments. He pushed Sakon back a little and slipped his slick fingers into his uke's entrance. Sakon leaned into Kankuro's shoulder against the pain. _"Why does he only hurt me?" _He thought digging his blunt fingernails into the bigger boys back. Kankuro extracted his fingers and gripped the sound ninja's waist. Sakon pushed himself up waiting for Kankuro to enter him. He wrapped his arms around his seme's neck.

Sakon lowered himself down onto Kankuro's stiff erection and waited for the pain to dull before he began moving. Kankuro couldn't wait and thrust up hard causing the smaller boy to cry in pain. Sakon went limp and began to cry leaning his head on Kankuro's shoulder and enduring the blinding pain. Hot thick blood better lubricated his tight entrance and the pain slowly began to dull. He began to rock himself along with his seme's thrusts moaning when Kankuro hit the right spot. Sakon tightened his grip around the sand ninja's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Kankuro opened his mouth letting Sakon have a little control. He closed his eyes tight enjoying the warm wet feeling of his fragile uke around his hard member. Pleasure rushed through Sakon's body as he came and for just a moment he forgot about his injuries. He forgot how thirsty and hungry he was and during that one moment of pure ecstasy, he even forgot about his broken heart.

Kankuro came hard releasing warm semen into the fragile sound ninja. With the last of his breath, Sakon screamed Kankuro's name still receiving wave after wave of pleasure. They both clung to each other struggling to catch their breath. Semen and blood covered there groins as well as the sand beneath them. Sweat cascaded down their bodies despite the bitter cold. Kankuro pulled out and watched blood and semen gush from Sakon's destroyed opening. All the old pain along with some new slammed Sakon back to reality as soon as he saw the blood. He had never bled like that when Ukon had sex with him, but Ukon never pleasured him so much either. He looked up at Kankuro. _"Is it worth it? Is it worth the daily pain and mistreatment just for a moment of pleasure?"_ Sakon thought shivering as the blood began to cool. Kankuro lay back embracing Sakon tight and nuzzling his neck. Sakon closed his eyes _"Is death really that bad? Or is it the same as this? I never knew desert love was so different."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kankuro awoke to Sakon's body pressed tightly to his. Hot wet sweat coated both their bodies. With a forceful blow, Kankuro pushed Sakon away a little disgusted about the situation. Sakon cried in pain as his bruised ribs were hit. He curled into a ball and whimpered. Kankuro stood and brushed the sand off himself looking around for his clothes. It was hot possibly even hotter the day before and due to the sand storm, they still had a long way to go. "Get dressed" Kankuro uttered pulling his hood on. Sakon rolled himself into a sitting position and whipped the tears from his eyes. _"I don't think I can take this cruelty much longer" _Sakon thought struggling to his feet. Kankuro watched the sound ninja dress. His eyes fell to the big black and blue bruise on the side of the boy's ribs and he quickly looked away. Sakon picked up his shirt and paused a moment when his eyes fell on the black and white symbol of balance () stitched on the lower front of it. He gazed at it for a moment, but was ripped from his thoughts startled at the sound of Kankuro rousing Sunshouo to life.

Sakon pulled on his shirt and watched Kankuro slide the scroll back to its place. "Keep up we have a long way to go" Kankuro said softly turning to walk away. Sakon stumbled along after his violent seme thinking about the symbol on his shirt. _"I'm unbalanced without Ukon" _He thought to himself looking down at the scorching sand. Kankuro stopped for a moment and let Sakon have some water before taking a much needed drink himself. "We have too much desert and not enough water." He said looking down at the fragile sound ninja who took advantage of the short break and sat down. Sakon didn't know what to say Kankuro didn't usually talk to him like this. "Do you think we'll make it to Sunagakure before we run out of water?" He asked softly looking up at the sand ninja. Kankuro shrugged "Lack of water might not be our only problem. I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten in four days" He said pulling Sakon up by the back of the shirt. "It's been almost a week." The thin sound ninja answered.

They continued walking both tired and hungry. Sakon could still feel the pain from the night before. It throbbed in unison with the rest of his wounds. Kankuro examined the surroundings looking for something edible. Sakon sighed deep and kicked a rock in his path. The rock rolled out of place exposing a dark little hole which three big red scorpions emerged from. The desert spiders scrambled across the sand headed for the smaller boy. Sakon gasped deep and leapt forward colliding with Kankuro's back. "Scorpions" He whispered, but it was too late Kankuro turned quickly and shoved Sakon with all his power slamming the thin boy to the ground. "What's your problem?" Kankuro roared. Sakon had fallen in the path of the skittering scorpions crushing one under his collapsed body. The other two had arrived just in time to launch there stingers into the fragile ninjas flesh. Sakon cried out in pain.

Guilt flowed through Kankuro's body. _"He was trying to run from them." _He thought Looking down at Sakon. His eyes wandered to the scorpions and he realized they were red. He sort of gasped dropping to his knees beside the sound ninja. "There poison" He whispered then pulled out a kunai and stabbed each snapping Desert spider. "Poison!" Sakon exclaimed. "NO don't move! It will spread faster if you move." Kankuro shouted sliding one hand under Sakon's neck and the other under his knees. He lifted the fragile ninja and looked around. "I need to get you to Suna as fast as possible." Kankuro said taking off at a run across the sand. After a while Sakon felt sleepy and closed his eyes. "NO!" Kankuro screamed shaking the delicate body in his arms. Sakon opened his eyes noticing that breathing was getting harder.

Kankuro bound over the sand with long quick strides racing against death. He knew there was a time limit on the venom now surging through Sakon's veins. No matter how fast he could run there was still a lot of desert between them and Sunagakure. Sakon tried to close his eyes again only to be shaken harder. "Pease Sakon stay with me." Kankuro begged pushing himself to run faster. It didn't take long for him to fatigue. Soon even Sakon's light body became heavy and each step was harder than the last. Sakon let a sob break his lips. "No… don't cry please don't cry." Kankuro pleaded forcing himself beyond the end of his stamina. Finally after sprinting for meters, Sunagakure could be seen in the distance. "Hold on Sakon" Kankuro breathed. He finally arrived at the mouth of the great cliffs concealing the village.

Kankuro threw Sakon into the arms of one of the sand shenobi guarding the entrance. "Stung by two red scorpions get him to the hospital as fast as possible. If he dies you die." Kankuro bellowed gasping for breath and collapsing to his knees seconds after he shoved Sakon's body into the other boy's arms. The boy took off running bounding over all obstacles. The other three ninjas guarding the entrance ran to Kankuro's aid two helping him up while the other ran to alert Gaara. Kankuro was given water and sat in the shade of the cliffs too tired to move very much. Gaara arrived moments later and Kankuro found that he had a hard time explaining the situation to him. "I didn't know you were g-"Gaara was interrupted. "I'm not! He's…just…different I don't know!" Kankuro argued. Gaara sighed "Come on lets go home" He said reaching out a hand to help his brother up.

That knight Kankuro couldn't sleep despite the exhaustion that plagued his body. He was up before the sun and on his way to see Sakon before the first light. "Is he okay?" Kankuro asked the first medical staff member he saw. "Anti venom has been administered, but he's badly dehydrated and some of his wounds are infected." She answered leading Kankuro down a dark hall constructed of heavy sand stone like all the establishments in the village. Sakon was lying beneath a white sheet. Both of his arms bandaged up to his elbows. His face was pale accept for a little rosy sunburn across his cheeks and nose. His eyes were closed gently and at the sight of his thin delicate form, Guilt rushed Kankuro's body. Images of all the horrible things he did to this boy flashed in front of his eyes.

Tears blurred Kankuro's vision and he whipped them away quickly. He sat at Sakon's bedside feeling the incredible pain of guilt devouring his insides. Before he realized it his hand was caressing Sakon's warm cheek. "I'm sorry" He whispered leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the shattered boys lips. Sakon's eyes fluttered open just as their lips met. "I'm sorry" Kankuro whispered again sliding a hand into silvery- blue locks and nuzzling Sakon's neck. Sakon gathered all of his strength and placed a fragile hand on Kankuro's back. The sand ninja flinched at the gentle pressure and lifted his head. Tears streamed from the sound ninjas eyes. "No please don't cry… I can't take it when you cry. Every time you've cried I tried to make it better, but I just made things worse." Kankuro whispered fingers still entangled in the smaller boy's silky hair.

Sakon blinked slowly. "All I wanted was someone to love me. Someone to make me feel special like Ukon did." He explained. "I took him from you" Kankuro stated in a guilty tone. "Without my brother, I'm nothing. I've lost all my strength, chakra and even all my jutsu. I don't think I'm even human anymore." Sakon continued closing his eyes. Kankuro looked down consumed by guilt. "I think your special… that's why I decided to keep you. The fact is that I have a hard time showing my feelings and I guess… I think… I love you Sakon."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Sigh… now the real Kankuro comes out. Any ways no love scene in this one however, there will be something great in the next… I promise.


End file.
